Serenity's First Big Date
by Animaman
Summary: Takes place after the Reshef of Destruction game. Serenity goes on her first official date with her boyfriend, which is the player from the game. Plenty of Joey-bashing, with a touch of Tristen and Duke as well. Serenity/OC, plus the usual couples.
1. Start of Something Beautiful

SERENITY'S FIRST BIG DATE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh franchise.

Warning: This is another story based off of The Sacred Cards series, which is mainly a Serenity/OC. If you like stories where Serenity hooks up with Seto Kaiba, Tristan, or someone else, then don't read.

Serenity was feeling a little giddy at the moment because today she was getting the almost the entire day with her boyfriend, Will. Ever since they met during Battle City, when he was dueling to help her older brother regain his mind and body from Marik's control, while he was still angry at the world, she felt something wake up within her heart. She didn't act on it right away since Joey got knocked out by Marik during his duel on the blimp.

During that time when one of the Neo Ghouls came after her, when Will came to her rescue, she couldn't help but feel a princess being saved by her knight in shining armor. When he came back from sealing Reshef the Dark Being back into its tablet, she felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest if she didn't say anything within that moment, so she took him aside to confess her love to him, and to her joy, he returned them.

Right now she was brushing her hair when she heard her mom call out "Serenity, your boyfriend is here to pick you up." When she heard that, she quickly did a touch up job on her face before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. When she reached the end of the hall, she saw her mom talking to Will, who is wearing a red muscle shirt, along with his duel disk, with light jeans, which carried a deck box on his belt and a pair of white tennis shoes. She barely got a "Hello Will" out of her mouth due to the fact that since he left his cap at home, with his light brown hair shining in the sun, he was making her mind go haywire.

Will looked towards the hall to see his girlfriend wearing a white sundress, decorated with daisies allover that reached low enough to cover her knees, with a pair of shoes to match. She had her hair hanging loose behind her back, with a pair of bangs over her eyes, with just a very slight hint of makeup on her face. Will give her a big smile while saying, "My, my, my, if you're dressing to gets somebody's attention, then it's workings considering you definitely got mine."

Serenity felt her cheeks start to heat up a little bit, "Do you think I look okay?" She asked, while looking towards his eyes.

Will just give a small chuckle before answer "Are you kidding, okay wouldn't even come close to the way you look." He started answering before looking her straight in the eye, "You look so beautiful beyond ways that words alone can't describe you."

Serenity lowered her head to hide the blush that was starting to cover her face. Mrs. Wheeler was looking at her daughter and couldn't help but smile at this. This boy was treating her only daughter with such honesty and respect, that she could see why Serenity was starting to feel more confident with herself. "So where will you be taking my daughter on your date, Will?" She asked.

"Oh go grab some lunch somewhere, and grab some dinner with our friends later on in the day, as for the rest, we'll just wing it." Will answered, before looking at his date, "Shall we be going, milady?" He asked, before stepping aside, bowing down in a gentlemanly way.

Serenity looked up and couldn't resist the smile appearing on her face. She walked up to Will until she was just a couple of steps away from him. She grabbed her skirt and decided to play along, "Yes we shall, milord." She answered while bowing down with her legs.

Will looked up with a smile before standing up straight and offering her one of his arms, which she gladly took into her hands. When they started walking away, "Don't worry about Joey spying on us, since he'll be having his hands full with Mai." He said.

Serenity giggled at this, since out of all the people to keep her brother busy, Mai was more then up to the challenge. She quickly turned back and waved at her mother, "Good bye, Mom." She yelled out while Will gave her a quick goodbye as well.

"Goodbye you two, and have fun." She yelled back, before closing the door.

Here is my latest story. Hope you don't mind the way I have it started. Those wondering why I would pair Serenity with the character from the game, will I wasn't cruel enough to hook him up with Vivian Wong, plus it gives me an excuse to have a little fun with Joey, with him being her brother and his fiend, plus give Tristan and Duke a hard time as well due to their little crush on Serenity. Read and Review.


	2. Meeting Points and Annoyed Brothers

SERENITY'S FIRST BIG DATE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh franchise or any other product mentioned here.

Will and Serenity have just got off at the Domino train station. "Come on," Will said, giving Serenity's hand a light squeeze, "Before we do anything else for the day, we need to meet up with the gang at the game shop so that we can decide where to meet for dinner."

Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "Any ideas on where we might end up having dinner?" Serenity asked.

"Hopefully, some place with a big enough buffet considering your brother's appetite." Will answered, just as the Turtle Game Shop came into view.

Serenity couldn't help but giggle at this. She could remember the look on her mother's face whenever Joey drops by just before dinner, wondering if what she has would be enough since the blonde boy could probably eat the table itself if he wasn't careful. Just as they were near the door, "Hey Will, I know how much you and the others like to mess with my brother's head, so do you think . . ." She whispered the rest into his ear, causing an evil smirk to appear on the boy's face.

_Meanwhile, inside the shop . . ._

"Ah man when are those two going to get here?" Joey yelled out.

"Calm down, Joey, they'll be here." Yugi said.

"Yeah Joey, just let your sister enjoy whatever time she can with her boyfriend." Mai said, "You should be more grateful that she isn't dating those two," Receiving an angry glare from Tristan and Duke, "or Kaiba."

Joey shivered at that thought. Having somebody like Seto Kaiba as a future brother-in-law would give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

When the sound of a door closing got their attention, they looked to see Will and Serenity standing there, both holding the other's hand, "So where are we going to meet at for dinner?" Will asked.

"Barbeque!" Both Joey and Tristan yelled out while waving their fists into the air.

"You're kidding right?" Mai asked, while pulled out a small mirror, ""I could go for a little soul food." She said, while giving her face a once over.

"I wouldn't mind going for some American food." Yugi said.

"Me too." Duke said, "It's been awhile since I had a good burger."

"I wouldn't mind if we went to a pasta bar." Tea said.

"Or we could go find a buffet restaurant that serves all of them." Will said, getting their attention, "Because I don't plan on going through a repeat of what happened after Battle City."

Joey, Tristan and Duke had the decency to look embarrassed at this, "What happened after Battle City?" Mai asked, since she left right after their return from Kaiba Island.

Serenity was the one to explain what happened, from Tristan and Duke into their infamous fight over who was going to be sitting by Serenity while they had a nice little dinner at Burger World, to Joey making it worst by going to overprotective brother mode to having to be chewed out by two police officers for disturbing the peace. The rest of gang already decided to head on inside into the restaurant to have something to eat.

Joey was sweating bullets while Mai was giving him a dangerous look, "What, they were fighting over my sister!" He said, trying to save his own hide, "I had to protect her."

"Why do I feel like I just got insulted?" Will said, while leaning against one of the counters, with his duel disk right behind him, "So Joey, how do you feel about me and Serenity being together?" He asked, while Serenity moved her hands up to just below his elbow.

"You I trust because I know you won't try anything with my sister." Joey answered.

"You mean something like this?" Will asked, before the arm that was in Serenity's hand reached out behind her back until his hand was just above her waist, causing said girl's face to blush a bit, and he surprised her when he gently placed his other hand behind her head and dipped her. He leaned his head forward and gave her a good strong kiss on the lips. Serenity's eyes widen for a bit before she closed them just after she felt her toes starting to curl. She placed one of her hands onto his head just as she started to return the kiss.

When they saw Serenity's leg go up a bit, Mai couldn't help but chuckle after seeing smoke coming out of Joey's ears, "I believe protection won't be the only thing that little Serenity will be receiving from her boyfriend." She said, not resisting the urge to give the young blonde a hard time.

Yugi and Tea looked to see Tristan and Duke each sporting a pair of waterfalls under their eyes, "Are you two still sore over the fact that Serenity has chosen Will over you two?" Tea asked the two.

"Come on guys, there should still be some girls out there that can put up with you." Yugi said, while trying to keep a straight face and Yami is sporting a big smirk on his face, although nobody could see him.

When they finished, Will and Serenity straighten themselves, although Will had to help out Serenity because she was feeling a little wobbly all over, "Looks like I might have over did it a bit." He said. All Serenity could do was try and catch here breath.

Solomon, who was behind the counter, gave a quick laugh before saying "Might, I believe she is ready to bear your children judging by that kiss."

Serenity's face started to blush at this, "So Serenity, how was it?" Mai asked the youngest girl of the group. When the blush started to spread to the rest of her body, "Uh-huh, looks like you got yourself winner. I'm pretty sure even little Yugi could learn a thing or two from your boyfriend."

Now it is Yugi's turn to blush, with Yami trying to keep a straight face. "I think I like to go for Will's on the buffet." He said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah me too," Tea said, "Although I'm hoping that Joey and Tristan remember to save some food for us."

Will put his duel disk back on, and checked his watch, "Well how about we meet back here at about 5:00 and then we'll head for the restaurant." He said. When he received a few yeah, yes and sure thing from everybody except Joey, who is still fuming over that kiss his best friend shared with his little sister.

Just after they left, "Come on Joey, I still owe you a date." Mai said, before dragging him out by the ear.

Everyone laughed at this just as the rest of the group left the shop.

Here is the next chapter, so enjoy. Read and Review.


	3. Fun at the arcade

SERENITY'S FIRST BIG DATE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh franchise or any other product mentioned here.

Will and Serenity are walking towards no place in particular, just enjoying the other's company, even though Serenity recovered enough from that kiss to laugh after seeing the look on her older brother's face after the stunt that her boyfriend pulled.

"So where to first?" Will ask his girlfriend.

Serenity was thinking until a smile appeared on her face when she spotted a place that she wanted to go, "Yes I do." She said, before "Whoa!" Dragging her date into the arcade.

When Will recovered his balance, he looked around and had a strong idea on what the girl has in mind. "You are definitely Joey's sister." He said with a smile.

Serenity looked at him with a smirk that would make Joey proud, "And you're the only guy who doesn't seem to mind playing the kind of games that most guys try to avoid like the plague." She said, before leading her boyfriend towards their first target.

After spending about a half hour of playing random games, and just finishing up playing a coop game on one of the dancing games, They walked out of the arcade, "So, how about a trip to the aquarium?" Will asked. Serenity nodded and both of them started walking towards the destination.

Here is a brief update. For those who are actually reading this, and for some reason like it, sorry for it being so short, but I'm just guessing what things Domino might have. Read and review.


	4. Meeting an Old Friend

SERENITY'S FIRST BIG DATE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh franchise or any other product mentioned here.

The Domino Aquarium is busy with families, couples and fish-fanatics enjoying the perfectly sunny day while they still can with all the weird things that tend to happen every now and then. Right now Will and Serenity are taking their time through the underwater tunnel, watching the fish swimming around them, Will with his arm wrapped gently around her back and Serenity doing the same, along with laying her head onto her boyfriend's shoulder.

Serenity gave a delightful sigh, "This place is so relaxing, almost like we're walking through another world." She said, "Surrounding by nothing but water and mystical creatures from who knows where."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Will said, while watching a school of manta rays swim on by, "All the wonderful creatures the world has to offer, the feeling of walking through a dream and a beautiful mermaid in my arm."

Serenity couldn't help but blush all over from that comment. While Will might be one of the strongest duelists in the world, he is nothing more than a soft romantic. "You are such a flirt, Will." She said, while they stopped to look at a small coral reef.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way, huh Serenity." Will said with a big smile, causing the girl's blush to actually spread into her hair.

"You got that right." Serenity said, while getting up onto her toes to give the boy a nice sweet kiss on the lips. When they separated, a big, brown and white spotted shark swam by them, "Oh my, is that a whale shark?"

Will look up to see the shark just swimming around without a worry in the world, "Yeah. A fish with a mouth big enough to swallow a person whole in one gulp, yet so gentle it would let person come close enough to touch it." He said, "Opposite of your brother, big mouth, bigger stomach."

Serenity gave, or at least try to give, Will a mean look which didn't even last a second before she blew up into a fit of giggles. When she looked up, she saw a person she hasn't seen in a long time, "Hey, Miyuki." She yelled out, trying to get the person's attention.

The person looked to see who was calling her, only to notice the girl that she used to take care of while her first doctor was being negligent, "Hello Serenity, nice to see you doing so well." She answered.

The couple walked up to her, with Serenity anxious to introduce two of the most important people in her life to each other. "Will meet Miyuki Sakurai, my nurse while my eyes were bad. Miyuki, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Will Walker."

Both gave each other a small handshake, "Pleasure to meet you." Will said with a small smile.

"Same here." Miyuki said, while taking her hand back, "So you're the young duelist who swept Serenity off of her feet." She said, with a small smile.

"Well, what can I say she's a beauty worth holding." Will said, causing his girlfriend to blush for the umpteenth time that day.

Miyuki couldn't help but giggle at the change in the girl, from a frail girl dependant on her brother to give her strength to a girl with a happy life ahead of her. "I better get going, I'm covering for somebody at the hospital and I don't want to be late." She said. Just as she was walking past the pair, "Oh, and Serenity, you have a very special young man here, one that could never be replaced, so keep him close."

Serenity had a big smile on her face, "I will, you can count it." She said, while looking at her boyfriend.

"Good." Miyuki said. "Make sure to give me a call and we can arrange a little lunch date together." She said, before walking away.

Serenity couldn't help but feel even happier because of what her friend said to her. She looked up at Will, who was smiling back. "As much as I want to stick around and gross the little kids out, how about we go catch some shows." He said.

"Definitely." Serenity said, the pair walking towards their next destination, arm-in-arm.

Here it is, the next chapter. Sorry it's a little short, I'm just recovering from a dry spell in my writing. I'll try to make the next chapter or two a bit longer. Read and Review.


	5. Time worth spending

SERENITY'S FIRST BIG DATE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh franchise or any other product mentioned here.

Will and Serenity are sitting down at the food court, enjoying a nice lunch together, splitting a plate of nachos with each other, one with most of the toppings except for peppers since Serenity isn't too fond of them. Before Serenity would just order a salad because she used to be on some kind of diet every week or so, trying to look good for her boyfriend until he told her to lay off the diets since he prefer being with a girl who has a little meat on her bones instead of one who is as thin as a supermodel. He even made her feel better by making her laugh by telling her that she might have the same genes Joey has when it comes to food, to where he stays skinny no matter how much he shovels down his mouth.

Speaking of which, they've encountered Joey and Mai at the whale show, and Joey was picked to help feed the whale. Unfortunately their old friend, Mako Tsunami was there as a guest trainer because he was such a hit the first time he did it, even more so when he dueled Joey during the Battle City Tournament. When it became time to feed the whale, Joey decided to play a little prank on Mako by making it seem like the whale bit his hand off, scaring the hell out of Mako. When Joey revealed that it was a prank and started laughing, Mako got steamed and tried to drown the blonde as payback. It took a little convincing from Will to get Joey out of his predicament. When it became time to grab some lunch, all it took was some convincing from Mai's part that they want to be alone for awhile, which involved Mai dragging Joey away by his ear.

After finishing off the last nacho, they stood up to stretch for a bit before grabbing their drinks and throwing the plate into the trash. "So, where to next?" Will asked, while placing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Serenity thought for a bit before saying "Let's go see the seals."

Will gave her a small smile while they headed towards their destination. When they reached the seal tank, it was bustling with activity, from squealing children feeding the seals and the seals begging for some handouts. Will bought some fish for Serenity to feed the seals with.

When they got to the last fish, a seal jumped onto the barrier, saying hi to them. Will couldn't help but chuckle at this, "I think it wants to give you a thank you for the fish." He said.

Serenity knew what he meant, so she turned her head to the left slightly, and the seal gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing the girl to giggle after being tickled by its whiskers. The seal turned its cheek slightly, indicating that it wanted one in return, which Serenity gladly did. The seal gave a happy bark (or whatever sound seals make) and dived back in to join his friends, while Serenity and Will gave the seal a little wave. "Thanks for the kiss." Serenity yelled out before the pair started to leave, "That was fun."

Will gave a slight chuckle at this, "Yeah, especially since we found the seal of Tristan just awhile ago." He said causing Serenity to look a little scared at the thought. When he saw her expression, Will gave a gentle nudge to his date, "Relax, even Tristan would never do anything that might hurt his friends for his gain he's too loyal for that." He said, causing the girl to smile again. Will looked to his left and said, "Hey look, isn't that where keep their petting zoo?"

Serenity looked at where he was pointing and an excited look appeared onto her face, "Yeah, let's go check it out." She said before grabbing the boy by his arm towards their next stop, with a slight "whoa" as Will's only response.

They spent the next thirty minutes petting the small rays, sharks, fish, and any other creature they can find, before deciding to leave the aquarium all together. "Man, I can't believe how much fun we just had in such a short time." Serenity said "And not once did we have to worry about any of our friends popping out of nowhere to ruin the moment."

"Shh! Don't jinx it while it's still good." Will said, causing the girl to give a small giggle at his gesture, "Anyway, how about we just take a little stroll around town before deciding on our next stop?"

Serenity gave a big smile at this while she gave a big nod at this and increased her grip on her boyfriend's arm. Today is their day, no saving the world, no big high risk duels, no rivals popping in and no overprotective older brother trying to keep her safe from the whole world and today she was going to enjoy every last second of it.

They spent about a few minutes doing a little window shopping, checking out some clothes, jewelry and Serenity awing at a batch of puppies at the pet store, plus a few other things, although they didn't go into any of the stores because one, Serenity didn't want to treat Will like he was her own personal piggy bank and the other is that they didn't want a bunch of stores trying to bribe them with discounts due to Will being the Battle City champion.

They were having a nice stroll, exchanging old stories and what went on since they last met, until the came upon the entrance to the park. Serenity couldn't help but try and hide a blush because she started to remember all those scenes she read about in those romance stories she always read and can't help but picturing their own little romantic scene about to happen in the park. (Keep the images PG-13.)

Will saw the look on Serenity's face and knew what she wanted to do since they saw some movies loaded with romantic scenes at the theatres with their friends, although Yugi and Tristan had to hold Joey back whenever Serenity started to coddle into Will's arms, and decided to let her get one of her wishes to come true. He gave her a little nudge before indicating for her to lead the way, which she gladly did when she yanked him once again by the arm into the park.

Here it is, the latest chapter, and I know it's not one of my most popular fics, but I refuse to leave it hanging no matter what the circumstances are. Read and Review.


	6. Pictures and a little bit of planning

SERENITY'S FIRST BIG DATE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh franchise or any other product mentioned here.

Within the Domino Park, Yugi and Tea are walking down the walk path, talking about random things since they finally got a chance to enjoy a day together without Yugi getting challenged to duel or another Johnny Steps like incident.

Tea was pleased at the chance to enjoy such a nice day together with her friends, although in a way she was wishing that they were spending the entire day together with their friends, but she also knew that both Will and Serenity have been hoping to enjoy a date together where there are no 'save-the-world' adventures waiting for them, no crazy duelists trying to prove themselves, especially since the Egyptian God Cards chose to stick with Will after he returned from sealing Reshef the Dark Being into its tablet, no friends and especially no overprotective brother looking over their shoulder.

Yugi was just as pleased to enjoy a day off from both school and any crazy adventures that he and the others keep having to go on to decide the fate of the entire world. He was even more pleased since he was able to get the Millennium Puzzle back and being able to feel Yami's presence flowing inside of him again. While he was told, almost the entire time during the Reshef incident, by both his friends and Yami that he is a stronger person, even without Yami, then he gives himself credit for.

Just as they came near the central part of the park, Yugi looked to his left to see something that put a big smile on his face, "Well, I see somebody is enjoying their date."

Tea looked in the direction that her friend was looking towards and gave a soft aw. There laying under a tree, a few feet away from the walking path, are Will and Serenity, taking a nice little nap, with Serenity using the boy's chest as a pillow while the boy had an arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

Yugi looked up to see Tea with a camera at the ready, "Tea, what are you doing?" He asked out of shock over what the girl was doing.

"Making sure that I have something to remember this day with." Tea said, while snapping the picture, "Considering that after high school, days like this well become even rarer." She then took a look at the screen behind the camera "Plus I want to get a nice snapshot of Joey's face when I show him this picture."

Yugi was laughing at this, while Yami was giving a light chuckle. Yugi looked at the couple and was now trying to keep in his next set of laughs, "Make sure to make us a copy, will you Tea?"

"Sure thing Yugi." Tea said when she turned around to find that Yugi was too busy laughing. After realizing who had really said that, She turns around to see that the couple was wide awake, Will with a stoic look on his face, while Serenity trying to hide a giggle, "How long have you two been awake?"

"Since Yugi started laughing." Will said, while both he and Serenity started to stretch their limbs, "Anyway, what time do you have?" He asked, while Serenity started to get onto her feet.

Yugi checked his watch and said "Just about 4:30."

Just after Serenity helped him up, "How about we head back now since we're together now?" He asked, while letting Serenity place a hand into his.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea" Tea answered "Since Joey and Tristan tend to think with their stomachs whenever it comes to meal time."

Will gave Yugi ad Tea a brief look before whispering something into Serenity's ear. The girl's face lit up when she nodded her head and asked "Hey guys are you up for messing with my big brother's head?"

Both gave a small grin, "When it comes to Joey, it doesn't take much," Tea answered, "But sure, what do you have planned?"

The four did a small huddle, while Serenity was discussing her plan. When they separated, the grins on their faces went from small to evil, "That's mean . . . that's cruel . . . that's despicable . . . we'll do it." Yugi said, while Tea gave a confirming nod.

"Yeah but first we need to find the right stuff for the job." Will said, as the four started to head towards the exit.

I was going to do a cliffhanger where it ended after either Joey's response or when they reveal it, but I though I save it for the next chapter. The next chapter will contain the joke, the dinner, and when they part ways, and the one after it will be the last one, mainly the epilogue to the story. Sorry for the short chapter, this is one of the stories I don't intend to take too seriously since it's just something to kill the time with. Read and Review.


	7. The Perfect Joey Prank

SERENITY'S FIRST BIG DATE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh franchise or any other product mentioned here.

At the game shop, Joey was driving Tristan, Duke and Mai crazy with his constant pacing. Solomon was too busy wiping down the counters to care. Everyone knew what is going inside the blonde's head. While he trusts Will completely when it comes to his baby sister, although it is a little shaky at the moment due to that kiss he gave Serenity earlier that day.

"Joey, relax already before you wear a hole in the floor." Tristan said.

"Yeah Joey." Duke said, "It's not like they're going to get married behind your back."

Joey stiffened up and turns around, "Don't even joke about that!" He yelled out, his head about twenty times larger then usual.

About a minute after he said that, their attention change towards the door when they heard the bell ring. Yugi was holding the door open while Tea and Will, who was carrying Serenity in his arms, walked in. "Hey guys, what's up?" Tea asked.

"What's going on here?" Joey yelled out, going into overprotective big brother mode, "Why are you carrying my baby sister in your arms?"

"Because I haven't been able to figure out how to carry her with my feet yet." Will shot back, causing Yugi, Tea, Mai and Serenity to snicker while Tristan and Duke started to take notes in case they have to go through similar situations in the near future, "Anyway she slipped on a pebble on the way here and I thought I carry her the rest of the way just to be on the safe side."

While Will was checking Serenity's ankle, Mai noticed something shining on their ring fingers. Hoping she was wrong, "So where were guys returning from?" She asked.

Serenity started to blush, from both the question and the feel of her boyfriend's hand near her feet, "Oh we've stopped by one of those wedding chapels where they marry you on the spot and now we're married."

Over at the Kaibacorp Tower, a loud "WHAT!" could be heard. Both Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba looked in the direction of the noise. "Was that Joey?" Mokuba asked, while watching the wall TV.

Kaiba gave a slight smirk, "Remind me to find the person responsible and shake his hand." He said, before continuing his paperwork.

Back at the Game Shop, while Joey was still steaming at the ears, looking dangerously at the couple, "What would possess you two to get married now?" He asked.

"Well, it wasn't on my things to do today." Will said, "I told Serenity that I wanted to wait, and the next thing I knew, she started giving me that look where I just couldn't say no to anything."

Joey then turned towards Yugi and Tea "Why didn't you stop them?" He asked.

Yugi was scratching the back of his head, "Well, I wanted to but how often do you get to be the best man at your best friend's wedding?" He answered, while the Pharaoh was laughing like crazy inside Yugi's head.

Tea was blushing as well, "Yeah and Serenity asked me to be the Maid of Honor." She answered, copying Yugi's posture, "Plus I got some good pictures out of it."

While Joey was distracted, Will and Serenity looked towards their friends, with a small smirk and gave them a quick wink. Mai, Tristan, and Duke, plus Grandpa Moto, caught on right away what they were saying: This was just a prank to mess with Joey's head, which truly doesn't take much at all.

Deciding to join in, mainly because she enjoys it as much as Kaiba, "Well, congratulations you two. I hope you have beautiful babies together." Mai said, while giving the two a hug.

Not resisting the urge to give his best pal a hard time as well, Tristan walked up to Will and said "Yeah, same here man. We know that Serenity is in good hands."

"Definitely." Duke said, "Just promise to invite us sometime after high school so that we can actually get the chance to attend one of your weddings."

"Ho ho ho, looks like I'll have to see if I have any cards to give the happy young couple." Solomon said, not wanting to miss the chance to pay Joey back for his high tab from all the cards he bought from his shop and not bothering to pay for it.

Joey was now in the danger zone and he was about to go nuclear very soon. "Why I outta kill you Will!" He said, while pulling imaginary sleeves up his arms.

"Oh and Joey . . ." Will started to say, while the rest joined the pair, "Gotcha!"

"What!" Joey yelled out, "You mean this was just a prank?" When he received a nod from the couple to confirm it, "Then what's with the rings?"

"Oh these are just promise rings." Serenity answered, while both her and Will lifted their hands to reveal a pair of silver rings, "We bought them to remember a promise we made for the future."

"What promise is that?" Duke asked.

"That we both get to enjoy life and get some unfinished business done, like school and stuff before we decide to make any really big decisions like marriage." Will answered, "Besides Joey, no matter how many times we saved, we're still children."

"So you decided to try and give me a heart attack with this prank?" Joey said, his temper still flaring.

"Um big brother, the joke was my idea." Serenity said, while she got back up onto her feet, "While the kiss was unexpected . . ."

"But accepted nonetheless." Will said, causing the girl to blush like crazy, while Mai and Tea were giggling at this.

"True, although it was a nice touch to help get my plan into action." Serenity said.

Will took a quick look at his watch, "Anyway, let's leave now to the restaurant while we still can." He said.

"Yeah and hopefully the restaurant won't be too busy when we get there." Yugi said.

Everybody walked out the door, leaving Joey behind, while he was processing the idea of Serenity actually coming up with a prank of this caliber. Solomon looked at Joey and was wondering if he had to give the blonde a little polish while he was cleaning his shop.

"Hey Joey, you better move it if you don't want to lose your share to Tristan." Will yelled out from the other side of the door.

"Oh come on, I would always make sure to try and leave him some crumbs when I'm done with them." Tristan followed.

"You have better be kidding Tristan." Joey yelled out, while going on a warpath.

Solomon couldn't help but to chuckle at the young ones. "Oh to be young again and spending time with my old friends again." He said, with a happy sigh, "Those children certainly have come a long with in just one short year."

Here is a new chapter for you to enjoy. Three more left for this story. Read and Review, and have yourself a Merry Christmas.


	8. Some Blondes Just Can't Win

SERENITY'S FIRST BIG DATE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh franchise or any other product mentioned here.

The gang is heading towards the restaurant, chatting away, except for Joey. He was still sore over the fact that not once, but twice, he has been made a fool by both his baby sister and her boyfriend.

Will looked back at the blonde and said "You know if you're going to keep acting like this, I'm not going to tell you about this really powerful card I spotted in a store window."

"I don't care, you've cor . . ." He started to say, before the words powerful and card finally registered into his brain, "Card! What card?"

Knowing that he had Joey right in the palm of his hand, with Serenity trying hard not to laugh at how gullible her brother could be, "No, sorry, you were being a poor sport so I really shouldn't tell you anything." Will said.

"Oh come on, I'll be good." Joey said, on his knees begging, "Tell me where the card is, please, I'll do anything you want."

Usually everyone present would be really embarrassed by Joey's antics, but they were used to it by now. Plus they were having a hard time keeping a straight face since Will had Joey eating right out of his hand.

"I'm not sure if I should." Will said, "I was with Yugi when I seen it."

Joey then turned towards the short boy, "Yug, you've got to know which store he's talking about!" He said.

Right now Yami was having trouble breathing because he was laughing too hard. While a bit of a stiff, he still has a good sense of humor while around his friends. "Yeah, I know what card he is talking about. It's at that card shop near the arcade." Yugi said. As much as he hates torturing people, when it comes to Joey, he tends to make an exception since the blonde tends to be so comical when he's like this.

"But you're not going to be able to find it there anymore." Will said.

"What, somebody already bought it?" Joey yelled out, causing the people to walk cautiously around the group.

"Yeah, me." Will said, catching him off guard, "I thought it would make a nice team up card since you and Yugi already have two already."

Just as they started to walk away, leaving a frozen Joey behind, "You are so mean." Serenity whispered.

"Oh and you're not guilty of it?" Will shot back, causing the girl to blush because they both knew that she was as bad as he was when it came to messing with her brother's head.

Not being one to let things go, "Wait, how do I know you're not pulling my chain?" Joey asked, getting in front of the two.

Will raised the arm that held his duel disk, "Here's one way to find out." He said, "I'm pretty sure Ra would love to say hi."

As soon as he heard the name of the monster that took him out hard while he was out on the blimp, "On second thought, it could wait." Joey said, "You'll show me when you're ready."

When Joey ran off, "As much as I hate the idea of anybody doing that to Joey, playing with his fears like that," Tristan said, "I can't help but admire you since I've been looking for a ways to get Joey to stop acting like a brat for years."

"Same here." Tea said, "Every time I hear him talk, I keep wishing that he would come with a mute button or something."

"I don't know," Yugi said, "I'm not sure if I could ever get used to the concept of a smart Joey. I think I prefer to have him the way he is."

"I agree." Will said, before raising his hand up, "Hey Joey, don't you want to know where we're going first?" He yelled out. Joey appeared right in front of them, with his body moving back and forth, "Watching too much Sonic X, Joey?"

They arrived at their location, which was a Golden Corral. Will paid for himself and Serenity, along with Yugi paying for both himself and Tea, while Joey paid for himself and Mai, while he was placed into a headlock by her. Everybody pretty much paid for themselves. When they found to a big enough table big enough for all of them, two words rang out through the entire restaurant. "Feeding frenzy!" The next thing anybody knew, both Joey and Tristan were already helping themselves.

"Hey guys!" Yugi called out, "Don't you want to order your drinks first?"

"Actually, shouldn't we be more worried about those two emptying out entire buffet?" Tea asked.

"Or put the risk of putting this place out of business." Will said, just as their waitress showed up. After giving her their drink orders, "Come on let us go get our share before they accidentally eat the platters as well."

After everyone was seated with their food, with Joey and Tristan making it look like they got a quarter of the buffet each, they started catching up on what they did for the day.

"So Will, did you really buy that card?" Mai asked. When she received a nod in return, "Care to show it to us?"

Will raised a finger before wiping his hands down, "Sure." He said, before pulling out his deck. He looked through it before pulling it out, "Here it is."

When they got a good look at the card, Joey had a mouth full of food when he did a spit take. "What, that thing could kick some serious tail." He said.

In Will's hand was the fusion monster, **Meteor Black Dragon**. After placing it back into his deck, "This is why I thought of it as a perfect combo monster since one of the monsters needed to make it is the Red Eyes Black Dragon." Will said, "And speaking of tail, you might want to start watching yours."

Joey gave his usual response, "Huh?" He said, before both Will and Serenity pointed their fingers at certain direction. He looked to see that the food he spit out was all over Mai, and if looks could kill, "Whoops." Being Joey's only response.

Here is the latest chapter. I'll tell you what happens in the next chapter. Two more chapters to go. Read and Review.


	9. Returning Home

SERENITY'S FIRST BIG DATE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh franchise or any other product mentioned here.

The group has stepped out of Golden Corral, at the encouragement of the manager there since Joey's and Tristan's appetites were too much even for them. Right now Will had a toothpick in his mouth while he spoke, "I can't believe you two would actually go as far as to fight with a bunch of toddlers for the last few pieces for dessert."

"I can't believe they beat you." Yugi said.

"And I've got it all on camera." Tea said.

Will turns towards Tea, "Hey, would you mind getting me a copy when you get the chance?" He asked.

"Same here, I could use a good laugh after somebody decided that I look good covered in food." Mai said, giving Joey the evil eye, causing a sweat drop to appear.

"Sure thing," Tea said, "Who else would want a copy?" When she noticed that everybody except Joey and Tristan had their hands up.

Joey looked around and was shocked to see that even his own flesh and blood had her hand up, "What's the big idea, sis?" He asked.

Serenity couldn't help but be embarrassed by this, "Well Joey, to tell you the truth, we don't have any pictures of you after the divorce and the only current pictures we do have are just group pictures from Battle City."

"Well I have few pictures that I would gladly give you copies of." Will said, "Especially the ones that show Joey at his best."

"I got a few too." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can cough up a few." Tristan said.

Joey had a good idea on what pictures they had in mind, when Tea spoke up, "And I know I have quite a few pictures of Joey that he don't want shown to the public."

"Traitors!" Joey said, "I help save the world and this is the thanks I get!"

"Oh yeah, you softened up Marik plenty by taking that blow from Ra." Will said, with plenty of sarcasm, "I'm pretty sure Obelisk and Slifer are grateful for that as well."

"Yeah or how you helped during that Kaibaman Show where you started to call out to the hero when Serenity was in 'danger' from the Big Bad Five." Yugi said, "You've even drafted Will to go to the rescue."

"And I can still remember the looks on their faces when I brought out Slifer and defeated their almighty Five God Dragon." Will said, "Plus how tempted I was to bring out a god card during one of my duels with Joey for doing that to me. Sure it was nice to save a beautiful princess," Serenity blushed at this, "It was the idea that somebody slapped the armor on me and sent me to be the one who has to go to the rescue."

"And I couldn't have picked a better knight." Serenity said, "Thanks big brother."

That was when Joey smacked himself in the head, realizing what he had done. While he was busy trying to keep the boys away from his sister, by sending Will in, he had unintentionally played matchmaker. 'Oh boy, I just know nobody is going to let me hear the end of that.' Ran through his head.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure Kaiba would love a picture of Joey getting his butt kicked by a bunch of kids." Will said.

This definitely got Joey scared because knowing Kaiba he would be more then willing to use it against him for a good laugh. "Oh no, anything but that." He said, once again down on his knees, begging for mercy."

Tristan went down right beside him, "And I don't want to go down being known as a dueling monkey's uncle." He said.

That got Joey's attention. "What is that suppose to mean, ya wise guy?" He shouted out, fists at the ready.

"Exactly as it sounds, you dumb idiot!" Tristan shouted back.

While the two were bickering, the rest decided to keep their distance, "Anyway, I better take Serenity home while I still can before it gets too dark." Will said, "Plus my parents are a bit overprotective ever since we came back from Pegasus's island."

"Yours too, huh?" Tea said, "Mine are considering about boarding up my doors and windows just to keep me away from you guys since you three have the tendency to attract trouble."

"Who me?" Both Yugi and Will asked, while Joey was still going at it with Tristan.

"Yeah well, anyway, since you're the one who has the pictures, I'll leave their fates in your hands Tea." Will said, "Have fun."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Tea said, with a smirk. While considered the optimistic one of the group, even Tea had a mean streak that could make Mai proud."

"Later everyone." Will said, with a wave, while he and his girlfriend walked towards the subway station.

"Bye everyone!" Serenity called out, just before they walked past the two boys still going at it, "Goodbye Joey."

"Bye Serenity." Joey said, while still keeping his focus on Tristan.

At Serenity's home, it was now dark outside and Mrs. Wheeler is waiting patiently for her daughter to return from her first date. While Will has proven himself to be trustworthy enough to watch over her only daughter, she can't help but worry due to how he and his friends always end up going on some kind of crazy adventure.

A small knock was heard, so she went up to the door to see who it was. When she opened it, she almost panicked because there was Will holding a sleeping Serenity in his arms, and he quickly used the hand closest to him to place a finger to his lips, telling her to keep her voice down. Mrs. Wheeler looked at her daughter and couldn't help but smile after seeing a big one on Serenity's face, who was currently holding Will like he was nothing more then a big teddy bear.

"Which way to her room?" Will asked. After getting the directions, "Thanks."

After watching the young man carry her daughter up the stairs, Mrs. Wheeler gently closed the door and patiently waited for a few minutes for the boy to come back down. When Will came into the view, with his arms now free, "I see that you both had a good time today?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, considering the fact that she wouldn't let me go as soon as I put her on the bed." Will said.

Mrs. Wheeler couldn't help but to giggle at this, "She's always been like," She said, "Although with you, I believe she has more reason to keep you close." She looked down towards his finger, "And is that by any chance promise rings?"

"Yeah, we thought we wear these as a way to remember to enjoy life while we can before any big decisions." Will said, while looking down at the ring, "Plus it helped us to drive Joey out of his mind, which in some cases, it doesn't take much."

"No it doesn't." Mrs. Wheeler said, with a soft giggle, "And I'm guessing Joey provided some of the entertainment today."

"You got that right." Will said, "Anyway, I better get going before my folks decide to call out the national guard to find me."

Just as the boy stepped out of the door, "Oh and Will," Mrs. Wheeler called out, getting his attention, "Feel free to come by whenever you find the time."

Will give her a small smile, "Don't worry I will. With or without Joey in tow." He said before closing the door.

Here it is, the second to last chapter. Next one is going to be an epilogue, but I'm not sure how to approach it, wither a few months later during some holiday or a few years at their wedding, feel free to give me some ideas. Read and Review.


	10. Wedding a Dream No More

SERENITY'S FIRST BIG DATE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh franchise or otherwise there would be a way to play the game with the deck you built in real life..

It has been ten years since that date, and after one more year worth of adventures, which ended with the Ceremonial Duel which Yugi won in order to help the Pharaoh crossover to the afterlife finally after 5000 years of having his soul trapped within the Millennium Puzzle. Since then, while nobody complained about their lives quieting down to the way it was before Yugi completed to puzzle, except that the friendship they have gathered throughout that time remained stronger then ever.

Right now everyone was the church, attending the wedding of two of their closest friends, Will Walker and his bride, Serenity Wheeler. While everyone was still getting ready, a lot of memories, from their first encounter to making plans for the wedding, which Seto Kaiba was flipping the bill after losing to Will, who wasn't even using a single God card, but rather a new set of cards involving something called Dark World. While they could have gone for a wedding that would put Kaibacorp into major debt, they both agreed to go for just a simple wedding.

In the groom's dressing room, where Will was waiting for the word, he stood with his friends Joey, his best man, Yugi, who was looking more like Yami without the puzzle and Tristan. While as much as Will would have thought Yugi would have made a better best man, this was Joey's sister that he was getting married to and he didn't want to deny Joey any opportunity to be among the main group at his only sister's wedding.

Right now Joey was more nervous then the groom, who kept using his duelist face. "Joey, I'm the one getting married, not you." Will said, "I should be the one freaking out and you are the one who has to try to keep me calm."

"Which I gotta ask, but why aren't you as nervous as Joey right now Will." Yugi asked.

"Oh trust me I'm shaking like crazy on the inside." Will said, "I just rather keep a cool head in case Serenity needs one."

"And besides, Joey is doing just fine being nervous for the rest of us." Tristan said, "Although I don't see why, unless he's practicing for his wedding."

Joey turned at this, "How many times do I have to keep telling ya guys, she blackmailed me with some really embarrassing pictures." He yelled out, "Besides, I'm just hoping that nothing goes wrong for Serenity's sake."

"I better not be apart of whatever is going on in your head." Will said.

"Don't worry, you're not." Joey said, "It's just that nothing happens to ruin this day since she has been going on and on about how much she has been waiting for this day."

"Well in that case you better give the mantle of best man to Yugi before it's too late." Tristan said, "The only thing you have done right is by playing matchmaker for them."

"Do you have to keep reminding me of that?" Joey said, hating to be reminded on how it was because of him that Will is about to become his brother-in-law, although he is still grateful that it isn't Kaiba that Serenity is marrying.

Both Yugi and Will couldn't help but to laugh at the memory that helped ignite the spark between the couple . . .

_Flashback_

_It was after Kaiba claimed Obelisk that the three are now at the Kaibaman Show. While they were trying to figure out where Serenity was, they got their answer when Serenity came running out, playing the part of the damsel in distress. "Help, somebody please help me, some bad people are after me!" She called out._

_The next people to come out surprised the trio, "Prepare yourself," Gansley started saying, beginning the Big Five's roll call, "For Deepsea Warrior!"_

"_Nightmare Penguin!" Followed Cruck._

"_Judge Man!" Johnson continued._

"_Robotic Knight!" Nesbitt said._

"_And finally Jinzo!" Lector finished._

"_Oh no, they've captured the girl!" Mokuba said, getting into his part._

"_We are the strongest evil duelists in the world!" Gansley started saying._

_Cruck stepped up next, "My calculations state no duelist has the power . . ." He started off saying._

"_. . . To make us cower!" Johnson finished._

"_If anyone dares to challenge our might . . ." Nesbitt said, starting to create a challenge._

"_. . . We'll crush them without a fight!" Lector finished, issuing the challenge, which followed by an annoying evil laugh from all five._

"_The Big Five have issued a challenge." Mokuba called out towards the audience, "Is there a duelist brave enough to face them?"_

_While nobody was brave enough to accept the challenge, Joey was the one to stand up, "Serenity is in trouble!" He yelled out, "Come on Will, let's get 'em!"_

"_Well, since there's no point in arguing with you when you're like this Joey," Will said, "Why not, it would be a nice break from dueling against the Neo-Ghouls."_

"_Yeah! You da man!" Joey yelled out before running towards the stage._

"_Who's going to kick his sorry butt when this is over with." Will said, as he walked away, causing Yugi to laugh at that statement, even though he knew his friend was being serious about it._

"_You want to duel kid?" Lector asked with a sneer._

"_Will will crush you ta pieces!" Joey yelled out, "Serenity, come over here!" He ordered his sister, which she followed._

"_Joey, you came to rescue me?" Serenity asked, with a happy look on her face._

"_Huh?" Joey started to respond with before deciding to keep his image intact, "Uh, yeah . . . of course!"_

_Will came walking by the pair, "Joey, after I'm threw with these clowns, we're going to have a **long** talk." Will said, causing Joey to go pale because he knew what kind of talk his friend was talking about, "Hi Serenity."_

_A small blush started to appear on Serenity's cheeks before she replied back, "Hello Will." She said, as he got ready to walk up the stairs._

_His foot was on the first step before he stopped, "Oh before I forget," He said, before turning around and gave Serenity a small bow on his knee, "Oh milady, may this knight have the honor of dueling in your honor."_

_While Joey was shocked at what one of his best friends have the nerve to do right in front of him, Serenity was starting to blush even more from this, yet she couldn't resist getting into character, "Oh my fair knight, I accept thee request." She responded, while offering Will her hand, trying to remember a scene from one of her novels._

_Will gladly accepted it, and gave it a warm kiss, which cause a small tingle to go down the girl's spine, and the blush to spread down to her neck, while the female half of the audience were giving a small aw at the scene, and the young boy half to give looks that said that they were going to be sick "Oh lovely maiden, you have made this knight proud." He said, while getting back up onto his feet. When he noticed that Joey was starting to go red, he decided to add the final touch, "Oh and Serenity, you would make a beautiful princess." He said, causing steam to come out of the blonde's ears, Serenity to fight hard not to faint and Yugi to laugh his butt off._

_End flashback_

"And I'm grateful that Mokuba was able to send me a picture of the looks of those old geezer faces when they came face-to-face with Slifer, even with the Five God Dragon out on the field." Will said.

"Plus it really got the audience excited when they seen you and Slifer fighting alongside Kaibaman and the Master of Dragon Soldier." Yugi said.

"Plus a picture of Joey blowing his top when you were doing that scene with Serenity." Tristan said with a laugh, only to stop when his three pals gave him a look, reminding him how he and Duke reacted when they saw that picture, "Yeah, I admit I was jealous, but I also realized that considering all that we have been through together, throwing away our friendship for something out of a love that could never be would be the worse thing I can ever do."

"Plus the fact that both Will and Joey would stomp you flat if you did try anything." Yugi said, causing the boy to scratch the back of his head at the statement, "Plus I'm glad you were able to get somebody like Vivian Wong to go out on a date with you."

"More like get her off of your hands, right Yugi?" Will said, causing the boy to copy Tristan's gesture, "And before the wedding starts, there is something that needs to be done while we still can." He said, before turning towards Joey.

Both Yugi and Tristan knew what Will wanted to get done, Yugi most of all since he remembers that Christmas after the Pharaoh was back with his friends and Will was the one who basically told him to snap out of it, yet not in those words. (Read the fic, Christmas Amongst Friends.)

"Joey, I want to make sure that everything would stay cool between us when we become each other's in-laws." Will said, "Because I know you'll always want to be there for Serenity, but as soon as we step out there and say the vows, right now that is going to be my job to be there for her and I want you to at least step back a bit so that way you would at least be there when we need you, not because you think have to be there."

"What do you mean by that?" Joey said, while he looked like he punch out the groom's lights, "Are you saying that you want me to just step away from my sister's life?"

"What he saying is that you should be acting less of an overprotective big brother and be a more supportive one." Tristan said, always being the first one to try and correct Joey, "Look man, I know that you want to be there for Serenity every step of the way, but after today she is going to sharing her life with Will and right now you just need to hit the brakes before you end up doing something far worse then the stupid things you have ever done."

"He's right Joey." Yugi said, "While I don't know what it is like to have a brother or sister, I do know that you wouldn't want to hurt Serenity in any worse way possible."

"How so?" Joey asked, "I know that the one thing Serenity has been looking forward to is to have her dream wedding with you, Will, and I want her to be happy."

"I know that Joey, it's just what happens after we come back from the honeymoon, when we start to begin living our lives together." Will said, "Are you going to step aside and let Serenity live her life with me, going through trial and error, or are you going to hold her other hand and try to protect her from everything, including me, by acting like wedge whenever something doesn't meet your approval?"

"Besides Joey, the rest of us are on course to become married ourselves." Yugi said, "Me to Tea, Tristan to Vivian and you to Mai. When we all take the vows, the person we need to take care of the most are the ones we made the vows to."

"I know but Serenity . . ." Joey started to say, yet the rest of the sentence didn't leave his mouth after he started to think back to when they decided to confess their feelings to each other . . .

_Flashback_

_It was after Isuzu left, when she asked for the God Cards back, only for Will to turn her down due to the fact that it was twice the cards were uncovered and he didn't want to go through a third time. Just as she was about to argue, and tried to persuade Will into giving them back, the cards responded back by rejecting her hand, after which, it was agreed that the three mightiest cards would be in safer hands._

_When it was just the usual bunch again, Serenity up to Will, who was being praised by his friends. "Um Will, can I talk to you in private?" She asked._

"_Sure Serenity." Will said, "Excuse us a minute everybody."_

_When the pair left towards a nearby alley, "I wonder what it is that is so important that they can't discuss it in front of us." Joey wondered._

"_I don't know, but they'll tell us when they get back, right?" Yugi said._

_Tea and Mai knew what it might be since Serenity came asking them for advise, which comprised of two different versions. "Care to do a little eavesdropping, Mai?" Tea asked the blonde lady._

"_You've read my mind, Tea." Mai answered, with a small smirk, before the pair went off to see if their guess was right on the money._

"_I want to know what those two talking about too." Tristan said, "Maybe Serenity has something to say about me."_

"_Or better yet me." Duke said, knowing how to egg the other boy on, "Let's go find out."_

"_For once, we agree on something." Tristan said, before the dateless duo ran off after the girls._

"_I better go to, since that is my sister that is alone with Will." Joey said._

"_You mean you don't trust Will enough with your sister?" Yugi asked._

"_Oh I trust Will plenty, but as long as he with my sister, he still another boy in my eyes." Joey said, before running off._

_Not one to be left behind, "Hey, wait up guys!" Yugi called out before running after them._

_When he caught up, they were all in time to hear what was going on between the two. "Will, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you for some time now." Serenity started to say, "You see, ever since I've watched you dive in to save my brother after you defeated him, I felt something inside me growing, but when Joey fell to Marik and Ra on the blimp, I didn't bother to act on it because I wanted to be near my brother."_

"_Nobody could blame you for that." Will said, "We all were pretty unnerved after seeing the power of Ra take out Joey like he was chump duelist, even though he does act like a chump at times."_

_While Serenity gave a slight giggle at the comment, everyone else did their hardest to hold Joey back after hearing that chump comment. Serenity decided to continue, "When I seen you again outside the game shop, while Joey was talking to Tristan and Duke, those feelings came back stronger then ever, and when you came to my rescue twice, I knew that what I felt for you was stronger then friendship." She said, "And after seeing you return after risking everything to save everybody, well, I just can't contain it anymore, I love you Will Walker."_

_While everyone was holding their breath for the response, for some strange reason, Will was strangely calm about this, even though nothing seems to get under his skin. While Serenity was shyly looking towards the ground, Will walked up to her. When they were just within breathing range, he gently placed a finger under the girl's chin, and lifted it until they were looking into the other's eyes, "I love you as well, Serenity Wheeler, now and forever." He said, with a sincere smile._

_Serenity was beyond happy, that words could never leave her mouth. With happy tears pouring out of her eyes, she watched as Will leaved over, and she tilted her head to receive their first together. They were enjoying their kiss until three large thuds was heard. They broke apart to see three of their friends out like a light, Tristan, Duke, and Joey, while the rest were walking over to congratulate them."_

_Flashback ends_

Now, after looking back at where it started and how it has been for the last few years, Joey started to realize what he should do. "You know, you guys are right, I should try to back off a bit and let you two live your lives your way, not mine." He said, before walking up towards Will, "And I want to apologize for acting like a big jerk every time you and Serenity are together. I guess I was just having trouble admitting that Serenity was growing up and now that she is no longer a kid, and I was afraid that you were going to replace me."

"That is never going to happen, because we're going to be family pretty soon." Will said, "And I don't blame you for doing what you did, it means that you were acting like brother, even though you went overboard with it more then once." He then walked up and offered him his hand, "We cool?"

Joey took it and gave the groom a big smile, "We cool." He said.

Meanwhile at the bride's room, going on at the same time as the boys, Tea, Mai and Vivian are helping Serenity getting ready for her wedding, from the dress to a little makeup. After everything was done, Serenity was a mixture of happy, nervous and scared as hell.

Mai, who was the Maid of Honor, was watching as Serenity was walking back and forth, trying to give herself a little pep talk. "Serenity, honey, you need to relax, everything will be fine, trust us." She said.

Tea nodded her head at this, "She's right, Serenity, you have nothing to worry about." She said, "I've known Will since we were kids and the one thing he never does is back down from anything, including a day as important as this."

"I know." Serenity said, "It's just that wondering if I would make a good wife for him. I've always dreamed of this day, but I can't help but wonder if something might go wrong to ruin everything."

"Then you'll grow from it." Vivian said, "Because life has its ups and downs, the only thing you have to worry about is getting through it."

A soft knock was heard, "Come in." Serenity called out. The door opened to reveal her mother. "Mom, what are you doing back here?" She asked.

"Oh just came to see how my little girl is holding out." Mrs. Wheeler said, "You didn't by any chance run a hole in the carpet by any chance?"

"Mom!" Serenity called out, blushing like crazy.

"Oh I believe she was about half way there." Tea said, causing a giggle from the rest of the women.

"Serenity, you need to really relax." Mai said, "Try remembering back to when he proposed, maybe that would calm your nerves."

"She's right, dear." Mrs. Wheeler said, "If Will was able to propose to you and see it through to the end, maybe you should go back to where he decided that he wanted to take the next step in both of your lives."

Serenity nodded at this and closed her eyes, remembering the day that led to this moment.

_Flashback_

_It was during spring break and Will was taking Serenity out to a lake in the park after having a nice dinner at a nice simple restaurant. When they arrived at their location, the full moon was shining, with a nice reflection on the lake, making Serenity's romance novels seem pathetic._

"_Wow, this is so beautiful, just like out of dream." Serenity said, as the stars were each giving off a few twinkles, with the trees and the shining lake, with the moon up above, looked like they were stuck in a painting._

"_Yeah, I know." Will said, "And right now, another dream is about to become reality."_

"_What do you mean by that, Will?" Serenity asked. She felt him stepped aside, while still holding her hand. She turned just as Will was getting down onto one knee, while pulling something out of his pocket._

"_Serenity, we've been through so much together in our lives, that there is nobody I would rather spend the rest of my life with then you." Will said, while Serenity had her free hand over her mouth, while tears of joys were pouring out. Will opens a small box, revealing a small ring with a gold band and a small shining diamond on top, "Would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" He asked, while placing the ring unto her finger._

_As soon as her hand was free, Serenity lifted up her hand to get a closer look at the ring. After seeing how everything was real, before he could get back onto his feet, she tackled Will, which unfortunately lead to an unexpected ending to the evening, because his back was facing the lake, and they both ended up *splash* in it. When they recovered, with Serenity on top of Will, she gave him a big kiss._

_Flashback ends_

Serenity opened her eyes, with a big smile on her face. "I remember, from the feeling of being happy beyond my wildest dreams to ending up all wet when I tackled him into the lake." She said, "And until now, in some way, I was still wondering if this is all still a dream I'm having."

A soft knock was heard. Mrs. Wheeler walked up to it and opened it to talk to the person on the other side. After the person left, Mrs. Wheeler turned around, "Okay everyone, its show time." She said.

The chapel was mostly full, consisting nothing but family and friends. On the opposite side of the doors, stood the minister and Will, while the music was playing in the background. The first to start the trek across the aisle were Tristan and Vivian, followed by Yugi and Tea, with Joey and Mai brining up the rear. When the couples reached to the front, and separated into their position, the organist started to play the "Here comes the Bride" song, the audience stood up just as Serenity was being escorted by her father, who was able to take time off from his job to be there for his little girl's wedding.

When the two came to the steps leading to the groom, "Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I, her father, do give this woman." Mr. Wheeler said, before turning to face his daughter. He lifted up her veil and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. He then went to take his seat next to his ex-wife, while Serenity went up as she grab Will's hand, and taking her place beside him.

There wasn't a dry eye in the church when the minister started to go about the meaning of marriage and the duties entitled to it. When he came to the part, "Whoever does not find this couple suitable to wed, speak now or hold their peace?"

Yet for some reason, everybody turned to look at Joey, who had a couple of veins appear on his head, knowing full well that this was just a crack at his expense. "Ha, ha, very funny," Came his remark, "I forgot to laugh."

They continued on through the vows, and when it came time for the minister to say "You may now kiss the bride." The pair gave each other their first kiss as husband and wife. When they separated, "I know present to you Mr. and Mrs. Will Walker."

The pair walked off, with the wedding party right behind them, out the door and towards another adventure in life, this time together.

Here it is, the final chapter, thanks to those who read and review the story. I know the wedding isn't much, yet I only attended two of them, the rest I happen to see in either a TV show or a movie. I left the ending open a bit in case anybody wants a sequel, one involving the pair as a family, let me know, but to give a fair warning, don't expect very many duels. Read & Review, and have a Happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
